


School Harassment

by PrinnPrick



Series: Love (and) Letters [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror, Comedy, Cute, Family, Family Drama, Flirting, Funny, Hogwarts, M/M, Sexual Harassment, student, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinnPrick/pseuds/PrinnPrick
Summary: Draco Malfoy is now a teacher at Hogwarts, and one of his students decides to get rowdy. More than just rowdy; downright inappropriate.As Malfoys who arenotteenagers any longer do not appreciate such attentions from minors (and the usual punishments don't seem to be working), he decides to contact the boy's father to ask him to intervene.Actually, it isn't just Draco who is fed up with the kid's bad behavior... it's the whole staff. And McGonagall is out sick. Can the father help or is he just as helpless when it comes to disciplining the boy?





	School Harassment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [playout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/playout/gifts), [Tera2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tera2/gifts).

> To my lovely Playout. A lot of these stories are heavily inspired by Playout, so it's absolutely necessary to make sure she knows I appreciate her~
> 
> And to Tera2. You know why, but I've been forced to take off the reason due to policy violation.

Dearest Mr. Potter,

Your ever beloved second male prodigy (Albus) has been having a rather difficult time of keeping his hands to himself when it comes to certain professors _posteriors_ (mine, specifically), his attention span appears to be null, and he has already been caught necking with at least five separate students. Apparently puberty hits male Potters hard.

The reason for this letter, besides informing you of his current behavior, is to ask for permission for more efficient ways of discipline (nothing physically or psychologically harmful, of course.) That, or we (the other teachers and I) would like that you might take time and come down here to wrangle your wild stallion.

Sincerely,  
Draco Malfoy  
Potions Professor, Hogwarts

*****

Dear Professor Malfoy,

Forgive me, but Albus did _what_? I know my son is a terror, but what you've described seems extreme even for him.

Nevertheless, I will be sending him a letter reminding him of the short leash he is on after the debacle in the Great Hall. Unfortunately, I cannot visit at the moment; I am in the middle of a pressing case.

Please keep me up to speed on his behaviour. You have my full permission to dole out consequences as you see fit (provided that Headmistress McGonagall approves of your chosen methods).

My sincerest apologies.

Harry Potter

*****

Albus Severus Potter,

Care to explain to me why your hands were anywhere near Professor Malfoy's arse?

Never mind the inappropriate exploits with your fellow students!

Sweet Merlin, Al, I know flirting is fun and all, but will you _please_ focus on your studies and not try so hard to get kicked out of the school? You are on thin ice with the Headmistress and thinner still with your mum. Another letter like the one I just received and I'm going to tell her to cancel your summer holiday with Uncle Charlie.

Seriously. Make better choices.

Love,  
Dad

*****

Dear Dad,

Have you _seen_ Professor Malfoy? His backside is round and plump, and his hips are narrow--like perfect handlebars. How could I help myself? Turned out to be firmer than I thought, but still so pinchable. You think he'd date me after I graduate?

Inappropriate exploits? Oh, you mean the kissing game. It's not as "inappropriate" as you think, really.

My studies are fine, though! Maybe if the curriculum were more challenging I'd be less inclined to find new ways to entertain myself.

What? That shouldn't even be included in these proceedings! Uncle Charlie is training me, it isn't just a holiday. Are you really willing to risk my career because Professor Sexy got a little irritated?

Albus

*****

Dear Mr. Potter,

Your son has made it a habit to loudly attempt to flirt with me during meal times and class. I've made it clear how inappropriate that is, but being as he has kept his come-ons to open innuendos that can be taken several ways, including as genuine questions, I cannot technically punish him.

Also, some toilets have gone missing. He's only a suspect, but please let us know if you receive any.

Thank you,  
Professor Malfoy

*****

Albus,

I am very disappointed with the attitude you are displaying. Your thoughtless selfishness is disrupting your studies and those of your classmates, and creating an unpleasant atmosphere for your professors.

To be frank, you're acting like a spoilt brat.

As your father, I am at least 50 percent responsible for leading you to believe such entitlement is acceptable and/or warranted. That stops now. If your inappropriate behaviour continues, we won't have to wait for Headmistress McGonagall to kick you out--I'll do it myself. You can attend the Muggle school down the street from the house, where I can keep a closer watch over you.

If that's not what you want (and I'm sure it isn't), shape up immediately. Your so-called "career" is far less important to me than your character.

Love (no matter what),  
Dad

*****

Dear Professor Malfoy,

Once again, I am deeply sorry. I don't know where he got the idea he could act like that and get away with it. I made it crystal clear to him that he was mistaken. If he keeps it up, I'm pulling him from the school and sending him to a Muggle one. And that isn't an idle threat. I expect you'll see a dramatic change in his behaviour come tomorrow. If not, you know where to send the owl.

I can't event wrap my mind around that missing toilet issue right now. But if any show up, I'll be sure to let you know.

Best,  
Harry Potter

*****

Dear Ginny,

I have been in contact with Hogwarts the last couple of days and the update isn't a good one. The kids are safe, but our little Slytherin is out of control. Besides apparently working his way through all his classmates, Albus has been trying to put the moves on Malfoy. I found out about it when he escalated from flirtatious innuendo (during class!) to outright groping his professor's arse.

Merlin, where did we go wrong with that one?

I know you thought it would do him good to get knocked around by some dragons over the summer, but I'm not so sure. I told him that if he doesn't shape up, I will be withdrawing him from Hogwarts and enrolling him in St. James. And I mean it.

I hope you'll support me in this decision.

How're you doing? The dragon's treating you well? Tell Charlie I said hi.

Love,  
Harry

*****

Dad,

We both know how well a muggle school would do with me as a student. Especially a religious one. I'd be running the whole of that place in a week, with or without magic. And as long as I take my NEWTS at seventeen I can still be a full-fledged wizard, so perhaps instead of sending me to a muggle school... You might consider home-schooling me instead?

After all, we only have oh-so-much time left before I'm off to get a job and living on my own and maybe getting to see you once a week, if I'm lucky. We didn't get to spend much time together during the summer, either.

But honestly, father, how could you go to school with Malfoy and not be smitten? Even his voice and accent are attractive!

Albus

*****

Dear Harry,

Is it really that bad? We can't send one of our boys to a muggle school, especially not Albus! He'd probably blow it up or something. His wandless magic has been improving quite a bit from what I understand, in no small part due to you. Maybe he should just go someplace more advanced? His studies always seemed too easy for him there and he's been incredibly intelligent in one way or another since he was an infant, which is why I'm surprised he didn't land Ravenclaw.

Durmstrang might be an option. And he'd hate it there since he loves you so much.

Ginny

P.S. How is Headmistress McGonagal doing? What has she said about him?

*****

Dear Albus,

You know homeschool isn't an option. I'm far too busy with work. Besides, you're way smarter than I'll ever be. I could tutor you in spell work, but I'm pants at all the academic subjects and your grades would suffer.

As for Professor Malfoy, I am well aware of his charms. And that still does not give you license to harass the man. Besides being your teacher, he is more than twice your age. A harmless crush is one thing. Molesting your Head of House is quite another.

Be good.

I love you.

Dad

*****

Dear Ginny,

Godrick, I didn't even think of the mischief he'd get up to at St. James. You're absolutely right, of course. Albus alone is as bad as the twins ever were at the height of their reign. It's that green streak of wickedness. Merlin help us.

But I couldn't send him to Durmstrang. That place is vile. And we hardly get to see him as it is.

Goodness, parenting was easier when they were small. Why did our babies have to grow up?

Minerva is on medical leave. St. Mungo's expects her to make a full recovery, but she is getting up in years and even a simple flu takes it out of her. I understand that the Heads of House are running the school in her absence. It's Malfoy that's been owling me about Albus' behaviour, actually.

Harry

*****

Dear Dad,

I can always tutor myself or come to the office with you to study. I do well teaching myself anyway, and I could use the training room for practice. You're the Head Auror, who would object?

So you _do_ know what I mean. What kept you from undressing him, then? He always clears his throat and turns a little pink every time someone mentions your name, which is why I thought I had a shot since I look just like you (sans glasses and less scrawny.)

Will you at least consider my proposal?

Albus

*****

Dear Harry,

I suppose, but I also think you're just biased against that school. They have perfectly nice students, like the hot Quidditch guy who participated in the Tri-Wizard Tournament with you. And they're stricter, but I suppose it is a rather stern atmosphere--not to mention he would be forced to learn another language.

I know, I know. They were so cute, too. Next we'll be hearing about Lily's exploits, and I am certainly not looking forward to it.

I hope she recovers soon. I didn't even know she _could_ get sick! She seems so tough.

Malfoy? As in, Draco Malfoy? What a way to bring your old crush back into your life. I'm surprised he was chosen as a head, considering everything.

Keep me updated,  
Ginny

*****

Dear Ginny,

Whoever said anything about me having a crush on Malfoy? And since when did you have a thing for Krum? You certainly seem to have a type if you factor in him, me, and the new bloke: dark, rugged, and quick on a broom. (Can't fault your taste.)

You gonna bring that guy home for Christmas, by the way? What's his name--Alexi? It sounds like things are getting serious. I'd like to meet him.

Lily's staying out of trouble for now and James seems content to just give me a recurring heart attack with his recklessness on the Pitch. Hopefully Albus will be back to his usual level of troublemaking soon.

Malfoy, Flitwick, Hagrid, and Sprout seem to have everything under control. Except, of course, for our son.

Harry

*****

Dear Al,

If you decide you'd rather not go to Romania this summer (assuming your behaviour improves and you're still allowed to), I'm sure I can arrange for you to do an internship at the Ministry with me instead, if you'd like.

As for teaching yourself, that won't do. You're incredibly bright, son, but you're still young. You need training and direction from others. And I thought you liked your classes at Hogwarts? Maybe we should see if the Headmistress will let you test into a higher level.

Albus, I feel like I shouldn't have to spell this out, but any 40-year-old man who is interested in a 15-year-old is a predator, not a viable romantic partner. Please turn your attentions to your classmates, or better yet, your homework.

As for me and Malfoy, that's a non-starter. Let's leave it at that.

Love,  
Dad

*****

Dear Mr. Potter,

I happened to overhear the other day a rather interesting conversation between Albus and one of his companions. Something about him giving up his dream of becoming a dragon trainer in favor of interning directly with you? He said something rather curious, that it was worth it if he could spend some "real time" with his father.

I think the reason for his behavior may have been more obvious than first perceived. When I was his age, as you know well, I acted rather terribly--but even worse toward my parents. They hardly paid much attention to me until closer to the war (and that was when my mother went a little crazy with over protectiveness and my father just crazy) and much of the time too busy to be around. Even if we were all at the manor it felt more like they were off at work somewhere.

I also developed inappropriate feelings for much older men.

How often do you spend time with him outside of Hogwarts?

Professor Malfoy

*****

Dear Harry,

Oh, you'd love him~! Really, you would. But he's mine, got it?

I was planning to bring him by the Burrow this Christmas, actually. If you can spare some time (for once) perhaps you can meet him?

And come off it. We were best friends before we were married--you had such a boner for that bloke. Especially when he began to wear smart suits.

Ginny

*****

Dear Dad,

That sounds like an idea. I need to think about it, though. I'm not exactly interested in working for the Ministry, but it could be fun to watch you work (and secretly criticize it.)

Love you,  
Albus

P.S. I wouldn't say no to a hot, blonde step-dad. Just saying.

*****

Ginny,

I would never so much as _flirt_ with a guy you were interested in, let alone one you've dated long enough to introduce to the family. You know that. I look forward to meeting him (totally platonically).

I'll make the time.

It has been brought to my attention that I should probably be spending more time with the kids anyway. And that might be why Albus is acting out. I plan to take their entire winter holiday off from work. I am entitled to it, after all. I haven't had a proper day off in who knows how long, let alone a real holiday. My deputies can handle the office while I'm gone.

Looking forward to seeing you and Alexi soon.

Harry

*****

Dear Professor Malfoy,

Thank you very much for sharing that insight with me. It didn't even occur to me, though I feel like an idiot for it.

Since Ginny and I divorced, the kids' time with us has been even more limited than it was before because they have to split it between two people in two different countries. I thought Lily took it the worst, but that's only because she has always been the most sensitive and was the most visibly upset. But Albus has been dropping hints left and right about wanting to spend more time with me and I basically just brushed them off like a heartless clod.

I'm sorry you've had to bear the brunt of the consequences for my failures as a parent. I plan to begin to rectify it over the hols. Hopefully your arse will be safe from my wayward children from here on out.

Best,  
Harry

*****

Dear Albus,

I wanted to let you know that I plan to take off from work while you are home for the hols. I was also thinking it might be fun if we all went to visit your mum and uncle in the summer. We haven't had a proper family holiday in ages. What do you think?

Please check with your brother and sister and see how they feel about it, as well.

Love,  
Dad

P.S. Now you're trying to set _me_ up with your professor? Not bloody likely, Al.

*****

Dear Mr. Potter,

I see. I'm glad he'll have a real chance to see his father, especially considering how in your line of work that could end at any time. No one knows just when they may be separated from their loved ones, and then it's too late.

I'm sure he will enjoy himself this Christmas season, then.

Best regards,  
Professor Malfoy

*****

Dear Harry,

Why not invite Malfoy to do something, since you'll be off? Doesn't he get time off, too? Go on a winter date with the git or something. From what I understand he's grown into someone half-way tolerable.

Ginny

P.S. Just don't bring him to the Burrow with you if you do. Mum may have a heart attack.

*****

Dear Dad,

Are you really? No cases, no files, no reports, no where to rush off to--just home? And you want to come with me to mum's? Are these actual plans or are you having me on?

I really hope you're being serious. It seems like we're strangers, you know?

Love,  
Albus

P.S. Why isn't it likely? I asked him if he would like a nude picture of you for Christmas and he burst red and then told me off. He also threatened to turn me into a skrewt.

*****

Albus Severus, leave the poor man alone! It is bad enough he has to deal with spotty, hormonal teenagers on a daily basis; he doesn't need you terrorizing him on top of it.

If he turns you into a skrewt, it will be entirely justified. And if memory serves, he is rather adept at Transfiguration.

Anyway, yes, they're real plans. The ones for Christmas, anyway. Summering in Romania will take more strategizing, but I will make it happen if that's what you, Jaimie, and Lils want to do. Why didn't you tell me you wanted to spend more time with me, Al? I would have done it in a heartbeat. You kids are my world. Don't ever forget it.

Love,  
Dad

*****

Ginny,

First Albus, now you! What is this world coming to?

I don't need either of you to play matchmaker, thanks. And _no one_ should worry about me bringing Malfoy by the Burrow. It's not going to happen.

Don't you have dragons to tame?

Harry

*****

Dear Malfoy,

I don't know which poison you prefer so I've included a rather expansive assortment of alcoholic beverages here as a Christmas/Apology/Thanks-for-putting-up-with-my-impossible-offspring gift.

I hope you'll get to enjoy your own time off this winter.

Harry

*****

Dear Dad,

Well, it isn't as if I could have just said the thing and have it out. I doubt you could have adjusted anything so last minute, and considering my age and sex I just figured it would be weird to say so. In two years I'm off on my own--a man. I definitely want a routine of visiting established by then, but I also don't want to seem needy.

Also, did you get your early Christmas gift? Apparently someone who isn't me sent you some toilets. This was before the whole family vacation for the Hols and Summer was discussed. But it wasn't me anyway.

Albus

*****

Dear Harry,

I have many dragons, but _yours_ is probably the most fickle and hardest to catch (you asked for it with that last line!) I'm sure he could use a good Happy Christmas shag or three (my sources say he's been single for years.) Wouldn't this be a lovely opportunity to get reacquainted?

I also highly approve of your idea for the summer. It'd be great to see everyone and spend a month or two with my three favorite little boys and baby girl! I'm already making plans for what we can all do together!

Maybe you can bring Malfoy?

Ginny

*****

Dear Mr. Potter,

This gift is rather extravagant, and very much appreciated. I look forward to sampling each and every one of them this Hols.

I'm also looking forward to Albus's hopefully improved behavior once school begins again.

Have a Happy Christmas, Potter.

Professor Malfoy

*****

Dear Hermione,

Hypothetically speaking, on a scale of 1-10, how inappropriate is it to make a move on and potentially date the professor of one's children?

I'm just curious. And you're my resident expert on ethics, the law, and common sense.

Love,  
Harry

*****

Ginny,

The only part of that ridiculous letter I will comment on is the bit about summer--

I am glad you are on board. The kids will really enjoy it, I think, and it will be good to do something as a family again.

Harry

*****

Dear Albus,

You will never be too old to tell your dad that you need him. But sweet Merlin I hope you will grow out of your impossible, bloody shenanigans right quick.

Toilets, son?

What am I going to do with you...

Dad

*****

Dear Harry,

What on Earth are you talking about?

Hermione

*****

Dear Harry,

Yes, family.

You know what else involves family? You dating. As in, you should. Especially if they are hot blonde potions professors.

Ginny

P.S. If you do date him send me pictures.

*****

Dad,

I can't wait! See you during the Hols!

Love,  
Albus

*****

Dear Malfoy,

I'm sorry to trouble you again, but I have a pertinent update for you--

Either your toilet thief was, in fact, my son or a student who cleverly tried to set him up by sending the toilets to me.

I'll be returning them by post in the morning.

Seeing as Albus already has detention for the rest of the year but _still_ seems to have too much free time for his own good, maybe you could assign him tutoring hours with the younger students? He's a remarkably good teacher, actually. More patient and kind than you would expect from someone so devious and strong-willed.

Best,  
Harry

P.S. Which drinks have you tried so far?

*****

Ginny,

You're as bad as Albus! I am ignoring you from here on out.

Harry

*****

'Mione,

Never mind. Ginny and Albus are driving me round the twist.

Harry

*****

Dear Mr. Potter,

I see. Perhaps having a few extra outlets may do him good.

As for drinks, none as of yet. It'd be pathetic to start drinking before the vacation begins, at least all alone. Why do you ask?

Albus is already improving his behavior, very mildly however. We will have to think of a proper punishment for the toilets.

Professor Malfoy

*****

Dear Harry,

Ginny informed me of the situation. Considering your long history, the year you stalked him, and your interest in his activities via the papers and your children (you have very rapt attention when his name comes up)...

It would still be inappropriate. But then, when have you ever followed the rules?

Hermione

*****

Dear Malfoy,

An adult man enjoying an adult beverage in the privacy of his rooms isn't pathetic. If it is, then I'm--

Never mind.

I was only asking because I'm curious about which bottle you'll open first. You strike me as a wine or brandy man (distinguished, not drinking to get drunk), but my son's antics could easily drive a person to Firewhiskey. And it wouldn't surprise me if you're secretly a good deal more tough than you appear. You'd have to be putting up with students day in and day out!

I am glad to hear Albus' behaviour is improving, even if only a little. As for an appropriate consequence, I always like for them to fit the crime, myself. What about scrubbing toilets by hand, no magic allowed?

Any word about Minerva? You and the other House Heads have done a great job in her absence but I'm sure you're eager for her to return.

Do you have any plans for the hols? (Besides drinking.)

Harry

*****

Dear Mr. Potter,

I was quite pleasantly surprised to receive such a missive from you, considering the nature of our past conversation. That punishment should do fine, once each toilet has been properly attached to their fixtures again.

She shall be returning in a week or so, I've been told. We made sure she knew there was no hurry (the woman never takes a break, even during the summer.)

Actually, I was considering the cognac. Though, I'm curious... Why were you thinking about what I might drink first? Or about my tastes? If I didn't know any better, I would say this was an attempt to get to know me (again.)

Plans? No. Father passed two years ago, mother is gone, Pansy and her husband have plans, Blaise and his third wife are in Italy... No one to see and no where I feel like going, so I plan to remain in my bed chamber and entertain myself all Hols.

DM

*****

Dear Malfoy,

I am, in fact, trying to get to know you again. I should have known you'd favour the cognac.

If you find yourself in want of some company during the break, the kids and I have a full and festive schedule of shopping, decorating, ice skating, Christmas light viewing, baking, eating, and movie watching planned.

They'll also be spending a few days with their mum and her boyfriend and I'm not sure I'll know what to do with myself being home alone with no reports to file or meetings to attend.

Staying in bed sounds nice, but I go stir crazy when I'm all by myself.

Harry

*****

Dear Potter,

That sounds like a very exhausting Hols you have planned, perhaps bed is exactly what you need for after. Being alone after so much social interaction can't possibly be good for your health. If you like, perhaps I could save all these nice drinks, bring them over, and we can drink them together as you recuperate? I can't possibly drink all these on my own anyway, and I'm the only drinker on staff. You'd be kept sane, I won't go over board on the booze--win-win.

If you want, I mean.

DM

*****

Dear Malfoy,

I happen to know for a fact that you aren't the only drinker on staff--Minerva enjoys a hot toddy when the weather's cold and she can hold her own with a shot of Ogden's--but those drinks aren't for sharing with your coworkers anyway. That said, I would be very happy to help you drink them. The Potter men are rather susceptible to your charms, it seems.

Harry

*****

Dear Potter,

I look forward to seeing just how much my "charms" effect you in person.

See you during the Hols.

Draco

*****

Dear Draco,

I'm sorry if I come off thick, but I have to ask--and it's better to embarrass myself now in a letter than in person in a couple of weeks--are you flirting with me?

'Cause I'm definitely flirting with you and I really hope the feeling is mutual. I'm just so out of practice with this sort of thing...

But I'm not totally hopeless, I promise. I have loads of redeeming qualities. I just can't think of any at the moment.

Harry

*****

Dear Potter,

Yes, I'm flirting. And yes, I guessed that. You are exceedingly cute and easily read, even in a missive.

I'm also aware that as Granger is one of your closest friends, she has told you of how very naughty it is for you to come on to your children's teacher. Which means, you're ready to dive in and see where this may take us.

And with your son not around, I feel very safe we will be free of an audience.

Now unless you want an early visit this weekend, I suggest you stop tempting me.

Draco

*****

Dear Draco,

What sort of tempting and how much of it do I need to do to make that visit happen?

Harry

*****

Dear Harry,

Being terribly adorable, hopeful, and excited--all for me.

It seems at least one Potter's charms are too much to say "no" to.

Draco

*****

Dear Draco,

Brilliant.

I am those things. Rather a lot.

I'm not sure what time I'll get out of the office on Saturday so how would you feel about me coming to you? I can say hi to the kids while I'm there.

Harry

*****

Harry,

As if they wouldn't immediately put two-and-two together, though... Yes. After you see your kids, be prepared to spend a very rough night over. You may have to call in Monday.

Draco

*****

Draco,

I'm not so dense as to visit with my (far too insightful) children _before_ seeing you. And I may have a desk job, but I am still an Auror--I keep up at the gym. I can handle you.

Are you so sure you can handle _me_?

Harry

*****

Dear Harry,

My vanity demands that I always keep up with my physique. In fact, at some point we should have a seeker game at my home. The manor is still well kept and has a full Quidditch stadium I sometimes rent out to foreign teams for practice.

Winner gets to top.

As for right now, I admit I am due for a decent buggering. I'll get you the next morning when you least expect it.

DM

*****

Dear Draco,

Those are some propositions I can get behind. (No pun intended.)

I'd love to see you on the Pitch again.

I can't wait.

Happy early Christmas,  
Harry


End file.
